Here Comes the Thunder
by Angelic Moon1212
Summary: Amara Potter has secrets, some that she keeps even from her best friends. Shes dyslexic, has ADHD, is able to read and speak Ancient Greek, and loves to read about the greek gods... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! T for saftey! Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people of the fanfiction world! Its been so long since I've signed on! Im going to post more chapters to my stories soon, so don't worry! But, I_ really_ hope you like this! A*M**

Summary: Amara Potter has secrets, some that she keeps even from her best friends. Shes dyslexic, has ADHD, is able to read and speak Ancient Greek, and loves to read about the greek gods. The last thing she expects to happen on a trip to America with the Dursleys, was to be attacked by a Manticore. With new friends, new secrets, new powers, will she be able to save someone who really matters to her – or die trying?

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth Jason/? Piper/? Leo/? Amara/?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or HP! I wish I did, though!**

**I HAVE NOT READ 'SON OF NEPTUNE'! KEEP IN MIND!**

Amara pulled her firey auburn hair back into a pony tail, her bright, baby blue eyes squinted at the text book in her lap. Exam week was always the worst for her, because it took a lot of time for the words to form. A frustrated noise came from her throat, and she glanced around the common room, checking if anyone was watching. She pulled out her holly and pheonix wand and tapped the book.

"_Transfero Grecia_*" The familiar words flowed easily, as the english became Ancient Greek.

Her eyes were quick, as she scanned the transfiguration book. It was only a week to the third task, and Amara couldn't help but worry. What if something went wrong, and some one got hurt? The other champions had become close to her, and Fluer especially liked using her as her barbie doll. Maybe she should go out side, that always helped when she was stressed.

She snapped the book shut, gaining her two friends' attention. Hermione smiled knowingly at her, predicting where she was going from the look on Angelicia's face. Ron, though, was a dofferent story.

"'Ara, where a'ya going?" He asked loudly, probaly thankful to a distraction from studying.

"The lake," Amara puffed out a breath, "The pitch is closed off, but they didn't say we couldn't fly in other places,".

Ron smiled broadly, "Your right! Hey, I'll be right there! Just gotta get George's broom,".

With speed one would not think of the gangly red head, he tossed the book away, and ran up to the boys dormitries. Hermione smiled, while Amara laughed. She took out the miniture sized firebolt from her pocket, and resized it. Hermione _sighed_, and glanced at her.

"You carry it around, huh…" She said quietly.

Amara nodded, "Yeah… Things are just so tense right now. I need to fly, to keep myself sane,".

"I just wish we could help more-"

"You are helping, 'Mione!" Amara inturupted quickly, "Really! If you hadnt helped me with the _Accio_ charm, I'd be dragon chow! Not to mention the water stuff!" Water and Amara just didn't mix. When she found out what the second task was, it had taked three days for Amara to even go _near_ the lake.  
Hermione sighed, and opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Ron stumbling down the stairs. His brother's Cleansweep 7 banged into the wall, as he ran to the pair.,

"Come on, Amara! Lets go!" He started dragging the red hair towards the Fat Lady's painting.

Amara let out a high laugh, and called to Hermione, "Talk to you later, 'Mione!".

Hermione just shook her head amusedly. Amara will be Amara, and flying was a permenet thing in her life. There was nothing she could do to stop her from something, once she set her mind to it. And, if that something was not talking about her own problems, all anyone could do, was wait for her to talk.

She leaned over, and picked up the discarded texts, but her brow frowned in confusion.

'_What the… Ancient Greek? Hardly no one can read this anymore, s o why would Amara…?_' Hermione shook her head, and sighed (something she found herself doing more and more this year), '_Amara will tell me when shes ready_'.

Amara zoomed through the clouds at the fastest speed she could go on the Firebolt. The thrid task had been awful and now? Now people thought she was some crazy attention-seeking girl, spouting off tall tales about the Dark Lord's ressuruction. And Cedric… No, she would NOT think about that.

Looking down, Hogworts was just a speck from her height. If people saw her now, they'd only think this would confirm their suspicions. Really, who in their right mind would be this high in the air?

Truthfully, the sky felt like it was hers. When the Dementors had attacked on the Quidditch pitch in her third years, the only thing in her mind, was that something – something evil, bad, not right – was invading her domain. And it had no right, no right whatsoever, to be there. Amara let the people think it was about the snitch – it was to hard to explain the other.

Unexpectedly, stom clouds started swirling around her. But, unlike someone sane (Hermione esspecialy), she felt calm, comfroted by them. Thunder crashed near her, and lightning lit up the sky.

Amara knew her friends would be worried, and so she slowly started to desend down. However, she couldn't stop the feeling of loss, when her feet were back on solid earth. She gave a longing look towards the clouds once more, before jogging back to the castle.

Summer started tomorrow, and she didn't want to miss the express. Her Uncle Vernon would have a cow if she called him from the nearest muggle town to come get her! Amara really didn't want to think about the color his face would turn, promising a summer locked in her room on prisoner food, and her things locked into the cubord.

"Your going _where_?" Amara yelped at her Aunt Petunia's face, jelousy raging through her , "America? And most importantly – _New York_?"

Amara didn't know the reason, but her whole body thrummed with hatred. She wanted to go, but she didn't know why. She really, _really_ wanted to go. It felt like some place special. Petunia scowled at her red headed neice.

"Yes, and you will be comeing with us. But, you must leave all your _freakish things_ here. We cant have any trouble, now can we?" She snapped, "Put them in the cubord. Our bags are at the doors, we'll be waiting in the car. And hurry!"

With that last word, she turned on her heel, blond hair pulled tightly into a bun. She walked out the door, leaving Amara alone inside Privet Drive #4. Amara sighed, and plopped her trunk on the ground, openeing it with a snap. She took out her invisibility cloak, shrunken broom (passwrod activated, so not to set off ministry wards), wand, and her photo album.

Her bag was the obviously small-ish horridence yellow duffel, and it had a nasty purple stain on it. Unzipping it, she found hand me down things from her Aunt and Dudley's things. She qickly wrapped the things up in the cloak, put them in, and rezipped it.

Then, she opened the back door, and let Hedwig out of her cage. The motherly owl landed on her shoulder, nipping her ear affectionitly and gave a small hoot.

"Hey girl," Amara said quietly, stroking the white feathers, "Im going away for a while. Can you go to Hermione, and stay there okay, girl?"

Hedwig gave a hoot of affirmitive, and spread her wings. Not having time to watch the owl depart, she closed the door and went back in. When her magical things were safley locked in the cubord, she grabbed the bags and went out the front door.

"Girl, don't you understand the meaning of 'hurry'?" Aunt Petunia shrieked, "Put the things in the trunk already! We need to leave!"

With a sigh, Amara lugged the things towards the car. But there was no mistake, to those who knew her well. Her eyes were filled with a happy sparkle, that not even she herself understood the real reason for.

Zues stopped abrutly in his musings. He was alone in the study, reading from a parchment. The contents forgotten, his mind turned to the British plane landing in an Airport miles and miles away. A familiar person was seated eagerly in her seat, between a whale of a boy and a horse like woman. She was fourteen years old, as far as he could tell, if he was counting the years right. She had her mother's firey red waves that ended at her shoulder blades, and baby blue eyes that held many secrets. A lightning bolt scar rn across her left eye and eye brow. Something he hadnt expected.

"So she is here?" the voice surprised him.

Zues looked up, to see his wife, Hera, standing across the desk. She had a soft look on her face, that had a twinge of sadness. He noded slowly, his face not showing any emotion, totally still.

He remembered when Hera met the child as an infant for the first time. She had planned to be angry, and yelling, but with one giggle from the two moth year old baby, she had melted. The only bastard child that had resulted from her husband cheating and breaking the vow, ever able to get into her good graces. And all with one tiny giggle.

"May she survive her stay, then," Hera whispered, sweeping out of the room.

* = origanal spell, no stealing!

A/N: Okay, so how did you guys like it? Kind of obvious who her dad is, but hey, who cares? Not me!

** Now, I need pairings for Jason, Piper, Leo, and Amara. No Ocs or really unkown charcters! The voting for Leo and Jason is this;**

** Aphrodite**

** Rachel**

** Clarrisse**

** Khione**

** Piper**

** Amara**

**And Piper and Amara's is this;**

** Leo**

** Jason**

** Hermes**

** Ares**

** Conner Stoll**

** Nico**

** REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE!**

** Yes, I am talking to you! Click the button!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know, I totally almost fell out of my roley-chair when I was on my email. The alerts for people adding this story to their favorites, commenting, and someone (lets say its annonymus for now) even added me to their favorite authors! Not a lot of people read my stories in real life, so this is amazing to me. Here comes another chappie!

**Summary: Amara Potter has secrets, some that she keeps even from her best friends. Shes dyslexic, has ADHD, is able to read and speak Ancient Greek, and loves to read about the greek gods. The last thing she expects to happen on a trip to America with the Dursleys, was to be attacked by a Manticore. With new friends, new secrets, new powers, will she be able to save someone who really matters to her – or die trying?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP!**

**HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP**

Amara looked out of the taxi window, at the city. People were every where, and she couldn't help but feel at home there. When they got to their hotel, Dudley shoved her out of the car.

"Girl, get the bags! Our room number is 56!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Amara said in monotone, already at the trunk of the car.

As she carried them in, Amara almost stopped dead in her tracks. The Manager, Ms. Collins, was staring straight at her. Amara shuddered, at the hungry, hate filled look. She avoded looking at Ms. Collins, and continued her treck to room 56.

Uncle Vernon was rummaging through the refrigerator, Aunt Petunia was in the bathroom putting up her tolietries, and Dudley was hooking up a game system. Amara sighed, and put the things in separate rooms, but there were only two.

"Aunt Petunia, wheres my room?" Amara asked hesitantly.

Aunt Petunia scowled at her, eyes narrowed, "You sleep on the pull out couch, girl! We wouldn't waist our money on you!"

Amara rolled her eyes and sighed, heading back to the living room. Dudley just sneered at her, and went back to hooking up the system. Somethings, just never changed.

Laying atop the couch, she was reminded of the time she slept on the couch in the living room of a hotel. But, back then, there had been hundereds of letters being sent to her. As night came, so did sleep. Her dreams were filled with clouds and lightning.

The next day, Amara got up early and made breakfeast. The wafting smells of bacon and eggs drifted through the hotel room lulling the Dursleys from their beds. They stumbled into the kitchen like zombies.

As she set down the plates down, Vernon and Dudley only grunted. Having mastered Dursley-speak when she was six, Amara didn't say anything in return.

"Girl," Petunia said slowly, "We will be going out to sight see today. You are aloud to go anywhere, but you have to be back 7:00 tonight,"  
Amara noded, "Yes, thank you , Aunt Petunia,"

HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-PJO-HP-

"Wow," Amara whispered, trying to take everything in.

She had her red hair in a pony tail, an oversized red shirt, and old ripped jeans. Her trainers were origanally white, but they had gone to a muddy gray over the years.

Amara began walking again, a city map in her hand. When she started to pass an alley way, someone ranstright into her side. She landed on her side with an 'oof'. On top of her, grinning malicously, was Ms. Collins.

But no, this was different. She almost looked like a humanoid lioness. She growled at Amara, her claw like hands digging into her skin.

"Ah, you little heros are so easy to kill," Ms. Collins purred, "I'll have fun eating you,"

Before she could do anything of the sort, Amara puched her in the nose – snout? – and slid from under her. Ms. Collins was up in only mere seconds. She swung a puch at Amara, who jumped back, her hand grabbing the nearest thing – a trash can lid.

Amara flung it like a frisbee at Ms. Collins hitting her in the stomach. Ms. Collins shot at her, making them fly back into the wall. Amara noted the sickening crack in her shoulder, but gritted her teeth, and didn't make any sound of discomfert.

She kneed her, making the lion-woman stumble back. And suddenly, there was another person there. She had long, curly blond hair with gray streaks in it. She had stormy grey eyes and a slight tan. The orange shirt she had on read 'Camp Half Blood'.

The girl pulled out a dagger, vaulted on Ms. Collins, and stuck the dagger in her neck. With one cry, Ms. Collins turned to dust. Amara could only stare wide eyed, mouth agape.

'_What in Merlins saggy pants…_'

**A/N: Okay, your reviews tell me this for votes;**

**Jason:**

** Clarrisse – 1**

**Leo:**

** Rachel - 1**

**Piper:**

** Nico – 1**

**Amara:**

** Ares – 2**

** Poseidon – 1**

** Hermes – 1**

** Nico – 1**

**REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	3. Annabeth and Grover

A/N: Hola! So, more people are reading this story! Great! But, I need to tell you all something. I only have access to a computer to type this stuff on some weekends, so if I take a little while to update, don't worry! Now, I want you to know you have one vote each chapter for pairings. Voteing ends after this chappie, so VOTE!

Summary: Amara Potter has secrets, some that she keeps even from her best friends. Shes dyslexic, has ADHD, is able to read and speak Ancient Greek, and loves to read about the greek gods. The last thing she expects to happen on a trip to America with the Dursleys, was to be attacked by a Manticore. With new friends, new secrets, new powers, will she be able to save someone who really matters to her – or die trying?

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth Jason/? Piper/? Leo/? Amara/?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP!**

**Hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo**

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked, "You shouldn't be out here alone, with all the monstors running around,".

"What the hell are you talking about? Monsters?" Amara asked, confused, "And are _you_ alright? That-that thing, what was it? And who are you?"

The girl slipped her dagger into the shelth on her waist, and smiled, "Im fine. My names Annabeth Chase, and that was a Manticore. Do you know anything about greek myths?"

Amara nodded slowly and suspicously. Where was this conversation going?

"Well, they're all real,"

"Um, are you, I don't know, _crazy_? Because myths are just that- myths," Amara snapped, "I need to get home,"

"You don't sound like your from around here," Annabeth noticed, "Your british? Home for you, would be a long way away. And your hurt. Let me take you back to Camp, so you can get healed. Grover should be waiting for me at the cab,"

"No, I will not. Your crazy," Amara insisted, standing, and wincing at her shoulder. Definitly broken.

Blood oozed from the claw marks on her arm, and her cheek was cut too. Amara began limping past her, her ankle throbbing, but Annabeth took her arm lightly.

"Its okay," Annabeth said quietly, "I promise, Im not going to hurt you. I want to help. And, if your one of us, you _really_ need to come with me,"

Still confised, Amara blinked slowly. She was tired, and felt like she would faint at any moment. A stangers help would be better then none.

"And if I come with you, and I turn out to be one of you – whatever you are – what will happen?" She asked suspicously.

"You'll have to stay and train," Annabeth told her honestly, "So that you can defend yourself agaisnt monsters,".

"I can defend myself fine, thank you," Amara snapped, but at Annabeth's look she sighed, "Okay, so I need some work. But can we stop by the hotel, so I can get something?"

Annabeth smiled, "Sure, where are you staying?"

"Big Apple Inn," Amara was disgusted with the name. Of course, her Uncle would choose a place that was named after food.

They walked out of the alley, Amara leaning on Annabeth for suport.

"My names Amara Potter," She told Annabeth quietly, "And thanks, you know, for back there,".

Annabeth only smiled, "Its fine, Amara, really. Theres Grover,"

She pointed to a boy who looked to be about seventeen. He had mocha brown skin, brown hair, a small gotee, and achne. Something must have been wrong with his legs, because he was on crutches. When they got close, he sniffed the air, and froze. His eyes widened at her.

"Grover, we've got to get to Big Apple Inn, then to Camp. Amara was attacked by a Manticore," Annabeth told him.

He nodded, "Okay, Annabeth. The cabbie is getting annoyed though. We better hurry,"

Quickly, they slipped into the cab. The driver gave her a suspicous look, but obidetly drove to the Inn.

"Hey, what time is it?" Amara asked suddenly.

Grover glanced at his watch, "About 8:15, why?"

Amara cursed quietly, and hopped out of the cab once it stopped at the inn doors. Annabeth was racing after her, while Grover waited in the car. At room 56, they slipped in quickly. But, they did not go unnoticed by Uncle Vernon, who was watching TV in the living room.

"Girl! WHRE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He roared at Amara, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO TO COOK DINNER! DID YOU WANT US TO STARVE?" Then, he noticed the shape she was in, and grinned evily, "Oh, so you got into a fight, huh? Well, you got what you deserved, girl. Now, go make dinner. Now!"  
He hadnt noticed Annabeth, who stood in the door way, still with shock. Amara drew herself up, and gave her Uncle the best glare she could manage.

"No, Uncle, I will not. I am going now, but I need my bag," She sadi in a 'don't-mess-with-me' tone.

Uncle Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of purple, and he lifted his meaty fist, slamming it into her jaw. Amara's head snapped to the side, her eyes wide. Her Uncle hardly ever hit her, but when he did, there was no doubt that it hurt. She swallowed thickly, and looked him in the eye once more. Suddenly, thunder rang outside the Inn. With that distraction, she grabbed the ugly yellow duffel, and ran out the door. Annabeth, who was fuming, close behind.

"_What_ was that?" She hissed, as the cab door shut, "Does he do that a lot?"

Amara kep silent, rummaging through her duffel. Grover's eyes flicked to the hand shaped briuse that now marred her other cheek.

"Woah, who did that?" He yelped.

"Her Uncle," Annabeth growled, and Grover's eyes widened comicly.

"What?" He yelped.

"Guys," Amara said loudly, "Really, its fine! He hasn't done it for a while now, Im good,".

"It isnt fine, Amara!" Annabeth argued.

"_Drop it_, Annabeth!" Amara yelled, "Just-just drop it, okay?"

An uncomfertable silence filled the cab. Not even tha driver dared to make small talk. Amara pulled out her wand, and photo album. She shrunk it, and slipped it into her pocket, along with her broom. Her invisibility clock was on her lap.

"Umm.. What was that?" Grover asked quietly.

"Magic. We have it in Britan, but its kept hidden from non-magical people," Amara told him, because she could always obliviate him later.

"Oh, the Hecate blessed mortles. I think Chiron told me about them once," Annabeth got a look in her eyes (which Amara knew was an bookish woman on a misson, from Hermione), "Tell me about it. I don't know much on it. And- is that an invisibility cloak? Its like my cap!"

Amara gave her a small smile, "Yeah, it is. I inheireted it from my Dad, James Potter…"

Hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-pjo-hp-

A/N: Okay, so theres the chapter! Here are the tallies for pairing voters!

**Jason:**

** Clarisse – 1**

** Aphrodite - 1**

**Leo:**

** Rachel – 1**

** Khione - 1**

**Piper:**

** Nico – 2**

**Amara:**

** Nico-4**

** Ares- 3**

** Hermes- 2**

** Poseidon- 1**

**So far, Nico is winning for Amara, but, I personally would love to do an Amara/Ares. If no votes come in for Piper, other then Nico, and Nico wins on Amara, I'll put it a Piper/Nico and Amara/second-place, okay?**

**REVIEW AND VOTE! LAST CHANCE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy. Fucking. Crap. I haven't updated this in a year. Actually, I haven't been on this ACCOUNT in a year. I forgot the password. And then I decided, might as well try to get on it after finding this story in numerous favorites and communities. Three chapters, and I've had over 100 reviews, over 100 favorites and over 200 followers. Not to mention its been viewed over 9000 times and is in 10 communities. I feel so fucking loved! **

**As you can probably tell right now, I've gotten over my 'no cussing' bull shit that I preached. Its been a year, I survived the Mayan apocalypse, and therefore am the definition of awesomeness. **

**First things first. I've taken the liberty of actually going through all of the reviews and counting up the polls. Lets take a look shall we, as I count? Starting at 11:03 PM 2/9/13. Finished! 11:46 PM 2/9/13! Damn, that took a long time… ANYWAYS, HERE ARE THE WINNERS!**

**Jason: Clarisse!**

**Leo: Piper!**

**Piper: Leo!**

**Amara: Nico!**

**Holy shit, when I was counting the votes, I found a vote for a Jason/Leo. You go, reader! I love yaoi, too! I was actually kind of surprised, Nico beat Areas by only a handful of reviewers' votes. I actually kind of like this pairing a little bit more, now, so woot!**

**Answering Questions from my Faithful Reveiwers!**

**Mad about the Boro: **I know yours wasn't a question, but I totally and absolutely agree. Straight pairings are getting overrated in my mind, but I cant really change the story now. Its so sad, yeah. I wish I could just slap Jason and Leo together, and throw Piper into a locked closet with Thalia…sigh…

**Sakura Ichijo Morihiko: **No, James is not her father, and no, he didn't Blood Adopt her.

**Truth is, I'm too tired to actually write the chapter. I'll hopefully post it tomorrow, though! Never fear! Also, I'm deleting my other stories after I post this. I just cant focus with other stories, and I'm writing another one. Two is my limit.**

**BTW, in the beginning of this, I said that I forgot my password, yes? Well, because of that, sometime later, I created a new account on here. I've got a pretty big fanbase there, too! So check it out; TNM-Writer! Currently in the middle of writing The Muggle Device on that account.**

** I love you all, my lovely readers! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


End file.
